¿un hermana?, no te hubieras molestado
by Malse
Summary: Percy solo queria relajarse despues de una semana de examenes, lamentablemente Poseidón no piensa lo mismo
1. Chapter 1

Aclaracion:percy jackson y todos sus personajes (a ecepcion de algunos originales mios) son propiedad de Rick Riordan

* * *

Mi expresión no debía de poder tener precio en aquel momento y solo atine a balbucir

-¿he... ma... na…?

mi padre se me quedo mirando seriamente y mi hermana comenzó a jalar su mano, él se agacho y ella le dijo algo al oído mi padre asintió varias veces y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza ella sacudió la cabeza y ante todo yo seguí estático mi padre comenzó a hablar y yo asentí a cada palabra no capte nada de lo que dijo en realidad cuando termino me dio un abrazo, puso a mi hermana en mis brazos y desapareció por la puerta del frente en aquel momento estuve a punto de gritar de manera histérica, en lugar de eso senté a mi hermana en una silla y yo me senté frente a ella en aquel momento nos estudiamos mutuamente ella estaba muy pálida su cabello negro le cae por la espalda ondulado perforadas ambas orejas ojos como los míos y una cara con una boca pequeña y de labios rojos los veo moverse y escucho a mi hermana decir algo

-no oíste a papa verdad Bo?

-¿no que dijo?

-que vayamos al campamento y me compres helado

-lo primero te lo creo pero es invierno y podrías resfriarte

Mi hermana rio un poco se levanta de su silla y camina hacia mi toma mi mano la jala y dice

-las calles van a bloquearse por la nevada en dos horas vámonos ya o nos meteremos en problemas

Estuve a punto de reírme por la expresión de mi hermana, su carita seria es adorable, asiento con la cabeza y me levanto en menos de cinco minutos ya estamos en el elevador del edificio, ambos bien abrigados al menos eso me parece, sujeto con fuerza las llaves del auto siento que se me resbalaran de los guantes, entonces miro a mi hermana y le pregunto

-no te dará frio usar ese vestido

mi hermana me responde con un puchero, su vestido es blanco con encaje azul marino le llega a las rodillas es normal que le dé frio, después de pensárselo unos segundos niega con su cabeza provocando que sus cabellos le tapen los ojos, no puedo evitar pensar, que si yo hubiese sido una chica me hubiera parecido a ella.

el camino hacia el auto no presenta peligros, y con eso quiero decir que no nos ataca ningún monstruo, subimos a mi Ferrari 599 GTB cortesía de los dioses tanto ayudarles tiene sus recompensas, mi hermana se sienta de una manera demasiado tranquila para ser su primera vez en un deportivo, la primera vez que Nico subió se volvió loco aunque ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido mejor pedir un mercedes guardián como el de ese libro de vampiros que me obligo a leer Anaabeth, en fin me olvido de eso y arranco como me encanta el sonido de mi Ferrari, lo amo, me casaría con el... bueno no.

Faltan algunos minutos de recorrido, mi hermana no ha dicho nada de echo no me he girado para verla desde que salimos del aparcamiento, volteo a mirarla y me encuentro con que está leyendo, pero que carajos tiene cinco años y ¿ya sabe leer?, observo mejor la cubierta del libro, es una versión en latín de Harry Potter es impresionante mi hermanita, vuelvo a voltear al camino desde hace algunos minutos comenzó a nevar, será una blanca navidad sin duda.

Finalmente llegamos al campamento, la nieve ya está bastante alta así que subo a mi hermana a mis hombros parece estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo tocando mis orejas heladas, solo usar una chaqueta no fue suficiente me estoy helando, cuando llegamos no hay nadie afuera, por lo visto querían que nevara en el campamento ya que todo está blanco, escucho la voz de mi hermana

-tengo sueño

en vez de ir a la casa grande con Quirón y el señor d me voy directo a la cabaña de Poseidón, algunos campistas salen a recibirme y los saludo rápidamente en la cabaña me encuentro con que las maletas de mi hermana ya están aquí, incluso alguien ya se encargó de acondicionar una cama el cubrecama azul marino con encajes blancos me impresiona, por decirlo de algún modo, sobre las camas hay unas cobijas, al menos no tendría frio durante la noche, bajo a mi hermana al suelo y ella parece no perder tiempo ya que abre su maleta y saca su pijama, y ahí ante la mirada protectora de su hermano mayor, sobrentiéndase yo, se cambia sin ningún tipo de discreción, y me pregunto las niñas pequeñas carecen de pudor, la dejo preparándose para dormir y me voy a pasear por el campamento.

Mala idea simplemente una mala idea, en cuanto cierro la puerta de la cabaña detrás de mi al menos una cuarta parte del campamento me está rodeando, intento decidir ¿cuál sería mejor opción?, entrar a la cabaña y terminar mi trabajo de hermano mayor o caminar como si nada y dar un paseo como pensaba, bueno hago lo que haría un héroe, abro un poco la puerta y le grito a mi hermana

-voy a caminar Marie, que duermas bien

Ella asiente con la cabeza, deberes de hermano mayor listos, ahora a caminar, saludo a todos con un gesto de la mano y comienzo a caminar tranquilamente, espero funcione, y sorprendentemente funciona llego a la playa sin que nadie diga nada o me siga... bueno no Nico me siguió.

-así que una nueva hija de Poseidón, interesante

Por alguna Razón su sonrisa parece más oscura de lo normal, espero que no piense hacerle algo a mi hermana, y me viene las palaras de aquella extraña chica que conocí este verano en los ángeles "el dolor de un alma se encoje progresivamente con el tiempo, sin embargo jamás desaparece y siempre está dispuesto a la hora de inclinar la balanza de la moralidad" me recorre un escalofrió al pensar si aquella chica pudo haber predicho esto, le dedico algo así como una sonrisa forzada y torcida a Nico

-no le harás nada ¿verdad?

Nico niega con la cabeza y en sus labios se forma una sonrisa fanfarrona, se despide de mi con un gesto de la mano y se va con las manos en los bolsillos, un peligro menos para mi hermana creo, me tallo el rostro con las manos, el día mas fácil y a la vez el más difícil, entonces caigo en la cuenta, mi hermana de echo está tomando la siesta no está durmiendo y en menos de diez minutos se va despertar, saldrá de la cabaña y todos la van a acosar con preguntas, y quizá las chicas de la cabaña de afrodita la tomen como una muñeca y ni hablar de que le harían los stoll...

Hago tiempo record para volver a la cabaña, ni siquiera me canso, extrañamente ya no hay nadie frente a la cabaña, gracias a los dioses y de nuevo me equivoco Nico esta entre las sombras, con esa tétrica sonrisa en serio necesita urgentemente broncearse parecía un cadáver, aunque tal vez le gustase ese estilo, a muchas chicas les encantaba todo ese rollo del color negro y los muertos.

Cuando entre a la cabaña mi hermana estaba poniéndose su vestido de nuevo, nada nuevo para mí, lamentablemente Nico venia al lado mío y observo a mi pequeña hermana desnuda y al más estilo anime comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo, maldita suerte la mía.

* * *

yo: controlo este fic y si quiero que percy tenga un ferrari lo tendra . alguna objecion percy:me gusta la idea, adoro mi ferrari

nico:yo quiero uno

yo:no


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes de Percy Jackson son propiedad de Rick Riordan

Segundo capitulo muy corto, de este fic...

* * *

-¿te sientes bien?

Era la tercera vez que le preguntaba lo mismo a Nico, a mi parecer debía estar bien excepto por el detalle de la peor primera impresión que se llevó de mi hermana, por parte de mi hermana ella ni siquiera se había molestado aunque parecía comportarse torpemente, muy bien quizá lo había arruinado todo, entonces mi hermana se acerca a Nico y jala la tela de sus jeans, el baja la cabeza todavía bastante avergonzado, y mi hermana le dice de manera autoritaria y a la vez adorable

-¿quién eres?

Nico se tambalea y responde nerviosamente, ¿dónde quedo todo el orgullo del inframundo?, quien sabe

-soy Nico... Di Ángelo, hii... Jo... jojo de hades

Mi hermana toma una de las manos de Nico y lo jala, con una expresión alegre en su carita le pide, no más bien le ordena

-enséñame el campamento

Ellos se van, y yo pienso "no la palme esta vez", ahora a notificar a padre, me dirijo a la fuente y le pido a iris hablar con Poseidón, me contesta de inmediato, al fondo veo a dos personas, está en un barco.

-hola padre, bueno quería decirte que ya traje a Marie al campamento

Mi padre me sonríe y asiente

-muy bien echo Percy, por cierto, ¿ya estás de vacaciones?

Comienzo a revisar en mi mente el próximo viernes recogeríamos calificaciones, no me fue mal, espero

-si ya estoy de vacaciones

No oficialmente, pero no quiero pasarme cinco días en la escuela escuchando a mis profesores repasar todos los temas, al menos sin razón, mi padre sonríe mas.

-me alegro Percy así tu hermana y tu podrán venir a la fiesta el fin de semana...

Al fondo se escucha una voz, mi padre se voltea y mientras se disipa el mensaje iris alcanza a decirme

-...recuerda usar traje.

pendiente numero dos terminado ahora a descansar, o al menos eso creí porque de inmediato entro Nico cargando en brazos a mi hermana, cerró la puerta con un portazo y tras dejar a Marie en el suelo movió la cómoda hasta la puerta atrancándola, algo tiene que estar mal, aunque tratándose de Nico no sé si preguntar, sigue apilando las cosas en la puerta y cuando termina se sienta en el suelo Marie lo imita y yo también, ¿porque no?, después de unos minutos se aclara la garganta y me dice

-Percy, necesito un consejo... un consejo amoroso

Bien esto no me lo esperaba, primero niñera y ¿ahora resulta que también soy el doctor corazón?, bueno a tragarse la vergüenza no me queda más que ayudarlo

-¿qué clase de consejo?

Nico se sonroja y muy quedamente me dice, más bien me confiesa

-como... romper... con una chica

Yo ni siquiera sabía que el tenia novia, esto es impactante, aunque quiero saber porque quiere romper con ella, apoyo mis codos en mis rodillas, junto las manos entrelazando los dedos y bajo mi rostro al nivel de mis manos (1)

-¿porque?

-bueno es que, nuestra relación no puede avanzar, y yo bueno necesito a alguien que viva

-¿viva?, ¿te refieres a que es muy depresiva?

Me enderezo y tomo mis tobillos con mis manos, esto se está poniendo sospechoso

-si... no es... bueno... ella está muerta, es un fantasma

Así que, la novia de Nico es un fantasma eso está mal no importa cómo se le vea.

-Nico no quiero ser grosero pero... ¿es eso necrofilia?

-si pues νεκρός (2), significa muerte y cadáver, pero eso no tiene que ver con mi problema, ¿cómo le digo que ya no la quiero?

-dile la verdad...

-¿cuál es esa verdad?, quieres que le diga que necesito una chica con pulso para tocar y compartir alimento, para pasear de la mano...

-si

-eres cruel, eso me gusta, aunque me da algo de...

-es tu primer novia eso es lo que pasa, no quieres dejarla, enamórate de alguien más, se lo explicas a ella y asunto resuelto.

-¿enamorarme de alguien más?, eso no será problema, aunque no creo que te agrade a ti

Inclino su cabeza en dirección a mi hermana y después bajo la mirada intentando evadir la mía y por primera vez mi cerebro conecto de inmediato las ideas, Nico se había enamorado de Marie, ¡Mi hermana de cinco años!

-no lo dices enserio es ¡incestuoso y pedófilo!, o ¿no?

- ¡no lo es!, bueno tal vez... puede ser aceptable y en... Japón... ¿aquí no?...

La expresión de confusión de Nico debía valer todas las joyas del inframundo, pero estaba mal... ¿no?, y entonces recordé como habia entrado.

-Nico dime, ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?(3)

* * *

1- posicion Gendo Ikari, me encanta evangelion

2- wikipedia para mas informacion

3- adivinen, nadie se lo espera...


End file.
